


Crush

by aizetsus



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, silque is there for a sec just because i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizetsus/pseuds/aizetsus
Summary: Python has a problem: Forsyth somehow keeps clinging on to him in his sleep.alt title: someone give lukas a break Please





	Crush

A heavy weight pressed against Python’s chest, rousing him from sleep as he grew more and more uncomfortable. Unable to roll over (or move much in general), he yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Then he groaned, realizing his position. Forsyth’s arm had wrapped around him in his sleep,  _ again. _ This was the third night this week, and it was starting to interfere with his much-loved resting time. 

It wasn’t entirely a burden, however. He’d never admit it, but the close proximity of his best friend warmed Python’s heart in a way he couldn’t quite describe. It made his pulse rise and his hands sweat, gazes of adoration hidden under jokes and teasing. He felt it right then, but that was also due to the fact that Forsyth’s arm was currently crushing the breath out of him. Python shifted himself partially out from under Forsyth’s grip and tried to lift his arm away. 

_ Gods, when did he get so muscular? _ Python huffed in mild annoyance, barely managing to tumble off of his bedroll. Forsyth only turned a little in his sleep, pressing his face into the small gap between their pillows. Python would laugh at the sight if it weren’t gods-know-when in the morning. Well, it wasn’t like he could go back to sleep with Forsyth taking up half his bed. Python sighed and scratched at the back of his head, then pulled on some slightly warmer clothes and left their tent. 

The night was cool and still, helping to calm Python’s still-racing heartbeat. He wandered aimlessly around the edges of the camp, passing by a crumbling old outpost, and was glad to see that Lukas was there on watch for the night. He waved, catching the redhead’s eye. 

“Ah, Python. Couldn’t sleep?” Lukas spoke softly as ever, waiting until Python was close enough to hear. Python hummed in agreement, taking a seat beside him among the worn stones. 

“Can’t believe you’re stuck on night watch again.” Python grinned at him with a look in his eye that Lukas knew far too well. “Did you do something bad, my dear Lukas?” Lukas sighed, but smiled softly nevertheless. 

“Not that I can recall.” He sat back, looking up at the night sky. “It’s not as though I sleep much anyways, so I imagine Clive sees it as a matter of convenience.” Python seethed a bit at that.

“Eh, whatever. But I’ll gladly take some of your shifts if it means you’ll get some rest.” Python ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I think I wouldn’t mind the alone time, either.”

Lukas chuckled at that, leaving Python a bit confused.

“What’s so funny?’

“Ah, sorry. I can understand wanting some time to yourself, but it’s hard to imagine you without Forsyth at your side.” Python sputtered, slipping slightly from his seat. 

“Hey we aren’t attached at the hip, you know!

Lukas laughed harder, raising his hands in mock defense. “Sorry, sorry.” 

They settled into a comfortable silence, watching the stars above and the clouds passing through the dark sky. Then Lukas shifted awkwardly, and spoke without facing Python.

“I know it’s not any of my business, but shouldn’t you at least let him know about your feelings?” Python actually fell onto the ground this time. 

“Lukas!” He hissed, “How do you- when did-”

“I thought it was obvious? Perhaps I misunderstood…” Lukas hummed, playing with a curl of his hair. Python groaned, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands. 

“Ugh. Lukas, sometimes I forget that you’re really smart.” Lukas leaned over with a smile, patting his shoulder.

“In all honesty, I’m surprised that Forsyth himself hasn’t noticed yet. You aren’t particularly subtle, my friend.” 

“If he knew then maybe he’d quit clinging to me in his sleep.” Python muttered, half to himself. Hell, Forsyth would probably purposely move his bedroll far, far away from Python’s. Maybe he’d even ask for a separate tent. Python rubbed at his eyes, willing away his thoughts. No, he’d keep his mouth shut for now. He didn’t want to risk losing the friendship he cherished so much. 

He reached out, grabbing onto Lukas’ ankle.

“Lukas, I need your advice.”

“Concerning your romantic feelings or your apparent sleeping problem?”

“Both! Wait, no, just the sleeping thing for now.” Python felt his face flush a little. “I-I’ll wait for a bit… for the feelings part.” Lukas tapped his foot against the ground, thinking. 

“Maybe try sleeping on your side? At least in that case, you have a lower risk of your throat being crushed.” Python scoffed.

“Real helpful, buddy.” He pulled up onto his knees and then stood, dusting off his pants. It was close to sunrise now; he probably wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep even if he tried. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

“Actually though, don’t worry about me, Lukas. You’ve got enough on your plate already. I think I’ll just take things at my own leisurely pace, like usual.” He said with a grin. 

“You're heading back then?” 

Python nodded and clapped a hand onto Lukas’ shoulder. 

“Try not to work yourself too hard, Lukas.”

Lukas made a noncommittal sound. They both knew full well that it wouldn't happen any time soon. 

Python walked back to his and Forsyth’s tent, not at all surprised to see that Forsyth had stretched himself across both of their bedrolls. Python held back a laugh and crouched down next to him. Forsyth wasn't a very calm sleeper, but he sure did look pretty when he wasn't all worked up. Python felt a sudden ache to reach out and touch him, lightly touch his cheek or maybe press a soft kiss to his forehead. But he couldn't do any of those things. He didn't want to risk waking him up and having to explain himself. So he sat back and pulled up his legs, resting his chin on his knees. 

_ I’ll just try to rest tomorrow, I suppose.  _

 

-x-

 

“Python!” Forsyth's voice roused the archer from his semi-pleasant nap. He cracked one eye open and saw Forsyth’s armoured form rushing towards him. He had a look on his face that Python knew far too well: utter disbelief. Of course, he knew that he shouldn't be napping on the battlefield, but it wasn't like he was very necessary to their victory, right? He braced himself nevertheless for the scolding he knew he was about to receive. 

“Python, you are aware that we're in the middle of a battle here, correct? I can't keep breaking formation to make sure that you haven't been attacked during one of your cat naps!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I'll do my part if Alm tells me to.” He yawned, stretching out his arms. The lack of response from Forsyth was unnatural, and he turned to see him squinting, almost suspiciously. 

“Have you been sleeping at all lately?” The question caught Python off-guard; there was no way that he was going to tell Forsyth that  _ he _ was the reason why. 

“A bit less than usual, I guess.” Forsyth seemed unsatisfied with his answer, but didn't press any further. 

“Well you should try to fix that before our next battle, what you’re doing is extremely dangerous!”

Python stood straight in a mock salute.

“Yes sir, of course, sir.” Forsyth simply rolled his eyes and set off back towards the point he was supposed to be defending. The whole interaction had left a bad taste in Python’s mouth; Forsyth was starting to get suspicious. 

 

-x-

 

It wasn’t until that evening before Forsyth spoke to him again. Python had been on cooking duty with Silque and Forsyth had been off polishing weapons, so they didn’t see each other until it was time to eat. Even then, Forsyth seemed to keep the conversation to a minimum. Python would be lying if he said that he wasn’t grateful for that; he was in no mood to accidentally confess his feelings for his best friend in front of every member of the Deliverance. 

When they got back to their tent, Forsyth was still keeping his mouth shut (which, honestly, was quite impressive for him). Python wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right there on the spot. As Python changed into bedclothes, Forsyth sat awkwardly on his bedroll. 

“Python… If there was something going on, you would tell me, right?” He froze. There was a slight quiver in Forsyth’s voice that he really didn’t like the sound of -- Forsyth was starting to blame himself for whatever was going on between them. Python swallowed the nervousness piling in his throat. 

“I mean, if it was something serious, then yeah.” Forsyth scrunched up his nose.

“And if it wasn’t?” 

“Well then it’d depend on the situation, right?” Python kept his face turned away from Forsyth. “Like, if it was my problem alone, I’d probably just keep it to myself. I don’t want to stress you out.” Forsyth hummed, considering his answer. Then he sighed, looking a bit defeated. 

“Alright.” Gods, Python was gonna start slamming his head against a wall. The sad look on Forsyth’s face as he laid down and turned away from Python was almost enough to make him confess right then and there. He dug his nails into his arm and bit his lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood. His heart absolutely  _ ached _ but he forced himself to shove it down deep. He laid down on his own pillow, staring up at the top of their tent. His exhaustion and weight of his guilt hit him all at once and he fell asleep nearly immediately, barely registering the soft “I’m sorry” from beside him.

 

-x-

 

Python woke with a pained breath, a now-familiar weight upon his chest. He craned his neck, only to see a head of green hair directly in front of him. That was certainly not an arm, like he was expecting. His eyes went wide as he realized that Forsyth was lying directly on his chest. His breath caught in his throat as Forsyth shifted, nuzzling into Python’s collarbone. He could feel Forsyth’s arm draped across his waist and a knee digging into his thigh. 

_ Well… this is new. _ Python’s mind could barely process what was happening. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn’t used to Forsyth being so  _ close.  _ It was difficult to breathe and Python was starting to sweat, but there wasn’t anything he could do; Forsyth effectively had him pinned, trapped under his weight. Python was starting to panic. He couldn’t wake him up without creating an awkward conversation, and he certainly couldn’t cuddle up with him, right? Then the decision was made for him: Forsyth woke up. He exhaled deeply and rubbed at his eyes, curling in closer to Python’s smaller form. Python felt Forsyth’s body suddenly still against his own. 

“P-Python?” He stuttered, propping himself up on his elbows above the archer. A blush was already spreading across the back of his neck. 

“Good mornin’.” Python tried to act nonchalant. 

“Wh-Why are we… How did I-”

“This isn’t exactly the first time, Fors.” Python said through gritted teeth. This wasn’t really the road he wanted to go down. A dawning realization came across Forsyth’s face.

“Oh gods, don’t tell me that this is why you haven’t been sleeping lately.” The look on Python’s face answered for itself. “Python! Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“It… it only affected me, so why burden you?””

Forsyth’s head dropped, his hair brushing lightly against Python’s chest. 

“Python, I would never…” He sighed, hesitating. “Forgive me.”

Python was about to ask what he meant when Forsyth leaned down, meeting his lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled away almost immediately, turning his face away. 

“If I’ve misread the situation entirely, I’m so sorry. I just thought that-” Forsyth stopped as a choked sound came from the archer below him. He turned to see Python with his hands over his face. He was holding back tears, all rushing forward from the flurry of emotions brought forth by one simple kiss. 

“Gods… Forsyth, you fool.” Python’s voice cracked. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

“Then why are you so upset? I’m sorry I didn’t ask first, or warn you beforehand.” Python shook his head, and pulled his hands from his face to reach out towards Forsyth’s. He cupped Forsyth’s face, the roughened pads of his fingers scratching lightly against his skin. 

“No, it’s not that. Truth is, I was  _ scared _ , Fors. I was scared of losing all the years we’ve spent together.” He sighed, hesitating somewhat before continuing. “I- I didn’t know how you’d react if you didn’t feel the same, so I kept it to myself.” He laughed, his voice sounding sad. 

“Heartache doesn’t mean much on the battlefield, huh.” The look in Forsyth’s eyes was a strange one, nearly unreadable. Then the air was pushed from Python’s lungs as strong arms wrapped firmly around him. Forsyth pressed his face into Python’s chest and held him as close as possible. 

“I’m sorry, Python. Gods, I’m so, so sorry. At the very least,” he paused, looking up at Python, “let me make up for lost time.” 

Forsyth’s sincerity and kindness was too much; Python grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a messy kiss. Forsyth sighed against his mouth, sliding upwards to reach Python better. It was as though a literal weight had been removed from Python’s shoulders. Nothing mattered more to him than this moment. So when Forsyth slid a hand up the back of his shirt, he practically melted into his warm touch, relishing in the contact that he’d been craving for years. Forsyth‘s embrace was everything he had dreamed it would be: soft, loving, and reassuring. Python felt like he was back home again, cozied up beside his best friend in front of a fireplace and perfectly at ease. The heat was there too; burning with every touch between them after years of words unsaid and longing gazes brushed aside. 

But Forsyth was a tad overbearing, which was only an issue because Python was finding it very difficult to breathe.

“Fors-” Python’s voice was muffled as Forsyth kissed him again and again. A flood of affection and adoration was filling Forsyth to his fingertips, and that was certainly a force to be reckoned with. So Python had to resort to other means, reaching around the knight’s broad back and tugging on the back on his hair. Forsyth finally pulled away, a small crease between his eyebrows. 

“Fors, I love you but you’re seriously crushing me.” They both froze, realizing the weight of what Python had just said. Forsyth moved to sit back on Python’s thighs and covered his mouth, blushing furiously. 

“Ah shit, sorry, if that was too sudden-” Forsyth cut him off with a shake of his hand. 

“No, no it’s fine, I’m just…” Forsyth ran his hands through his hair, and smiled wide. “I’m just so happy!”

Now it was Python’s turn to blush.

“If you keep smiling that bright, I’m gonna go blind.” Forsyth laughed and Python couldn’t help but laugh alongside him. In the spur of the moment, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Forsyth’s waist, pressing their foreheads together as he grinned. Forsyth embraced him in return and placed a kiss on his nose. 

“So… are you going to actually tell me what I’ve been doing in my sleep?” Forsyth asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ah, just crushing me under the weight of your muscles, stud.” Python gave him a certain teasing look that Forsyth knew far too well. “You really take my breath away.” 

Forsyth groaned, pressing his head into Python’s shoulder. 

“You’re terrible. Absolutely terrible.” Python hummed in agreement, opting to kiss him again rather than admit how bad his flirting really was. Forsyth certainly didn’t seem to mind, as he returned the kiss eagerly, his grip only slightly too tight on the archer’s shoulders. Admittedly, they were both fairly inexperienced, but Python found Forsyth’s enthusiasm to be incredibly endearing. It was as though they were embracing for the first time, and neither of them could get enough of it. Forsyth pulled away only to bring his lips to Python’s cheek, then jaw, then neck, and then wherever else he could reach, showering the archer in love and affection. Python loved every second of it. 

“Hey Fors?” The knight paused for a second, listening. “Does this mean that I’m going to wake up with you on top of me more often?” Forsyth laughed, a brush of air tickling Python’s neck. 

“Only if you want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey why does their tag never update... i need more forsython..


End file.
